Velas Azules
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Estaba por soplar, cuando lo vio a través de los huequitos que dejaban las once velas azules, sonriéndole apenado por su extraordinaria tardanza. A Shige no le importó, porque al final había llegado en el momento preciso. [Ogiwara & Kuroko]


**- _Disclaimer._** _Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket pertenecen a Fujimaki-sensei._

 _Este fic participa del Reto de Cumpleaños: ¡No se olviden de nosotros! del Foro Kurobas en Español._

* * *

 **Velas Azules**

 _Rizel Holmes_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shigehiro siempre fue un niño rodeado de amigos. Era simpático, optimista y le gustaba poner todo su empeño cuando un sueño o una meta se instalaban en su joven mentecita. Siempre tocaba el corazón de las personas a su alrededor con su candidez, sin tener la intención de ello. Y un Kuroko de apenas once años no había sido la excepción.

Lo cierto era que, desde el primer momento que compartieron aquella cancha en el parque, Tetsuya había caído en las inocentes y puras redes de Ogiwara. Había encontrado en el castaño algo que, a su corta edad sabía, él no tenía. Pero no se sentía envidioso o intimidado. Por el contrario, admiraba enormemente a su nuevo amigo, quien le enseñaba tanto y no sólo sobre baloncesto.

El pequeño Kuroko se sentía completo y muy feliz. Y aunque le fuera un poco difícil, intentaba cada día transmitirle a Shige ese cariño y esa gratitud que sentía por él. Por eso, cuando la invitación con estampado de dibujos animados llegó a su puerta, sabiendo que era una oportunidad perfecta para hacerle llegar esas emociones al castaño, entró en un cómico pánico infantil que sólo su madre y su abuela lograron vislumbrar.

Ambas le habían dicho que todo estaría bien y que sin importar qué escogiera obsequiarle a su amigo, este estaría contento de recibirlo. Pero Tetsu no quedó muy convencido. Y realmente tenía tan poca experiencia en ese tipo de fiestas que estaba comenzando a colocarse nervioso.

Respiró llenando sus diminutos pulmones y exhaló toda su preocupación. Tenía una semana para encontrar el mejor regalo para Ogiwara-kun.

* * *

Toda esa semana le había visto igual. Distraído y angustiado. Y aunque Shige preguntó en varias ocasiones, Kuroko sólo le daba respuestas a medias. Comenzaba a preocuparse en serio. Y era esa preocupación la que había hecho a un lado la emoción por su próximo cumpleaños. Porque no ver la sutil sonrisa de su amigo le causaba cierta presión en el pecho. Como si algo le faltara a su día. Shige se sentía lleno de energía cuando miraba a Tetsuya sonreír, se sentía más fuerte cuando veía la cara bonita de su amigo iluminada por ese gesto. Y ahora no estaba.

Ese día, faltando uno para el día de su fiesta, Shigehiro permanecía sentado en un rincón de la cancha, con el balón bajo sus rodillas, esperando ver una cabellera desordenada y azul cielo aproximarse. Pero nada. Y sólo le quedaba una hora antes de tener que volver a casa. Estaba refrescando un poco, pero quiso esperar hasta el último momento. Aunque fue en vano. Ese día, Kuroko no apareció y el pequeño castaño llegó a su hogar con un profundo pesar.

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado con serpentinas y confeti lloviendo sobre él. Sus padres estaban junto a su cama, con enormes sonrisas, esperando su habitual reacción. Su mamá llevaba en sus manos un pequeño pastel con una única vela chispeando y su padre sostenía la cámara fotográfica, listo para disparar.

Shige sonrió, no con la misma enormidad de siempre, porque aún sentía ese peso extra en su pecho, pero sonrió. Porque agradecía el amor de sus papás.

Toda la mañana fue ajetreada. Su mamá y sus tías preparando cosas en la cocina, su padre y sus tíos haciendo el intento de decorar y su manada de primos jugueteando en el patio mientras él observaba, muy tranquilo. Seguía pensando en su amigo, en si estaría bien y si lo vería más tarde.

Poco después del medio día los primeros invitados comenzaron a llegar, amigos de la escuela, amigos del vecindario, más familiares pero ni rastro de Kuroko. Y Shigehiro en verdad quería ver al más bajito. Se sorprendió de la intensidad con la que quería compartir ese día con él. Kuroko se había vuelto su amigo rápidamente y se había vuelto tan sumamente importante en el mismo tiempo. El pequeño Ogiwara no se quejaba de carencia de amigos, pero entendió con facilidad que Tetsuya había formado con él un vínculo aún más profundo. Era su mejor amigo. Y por eso lo quería allí, a su lado, cuando apagara las lucecitas sobre su pastel.

Pasaron algunas horas y el momento que generalmente ansiaba festejar desde el inicio de la fiesta, había llegado. Pero ahora no quería. Quería decirle a su mamá que llamara a la casa de la familia Kuroko para que preguntase por él. No pudo.

Ahora se encontraba frente al enorme pastel de fresas y crema, contemplando las velas azules sobre este, con sus llamas mágicas, esperando por su deseo y la brisa de sus pulmones para apagarse. Estaba por soplar, cuando lo vio a través de los huequitos que dejaban las once velas azules, sonriéndole apenado por su extraordinaria tardanza. A Shige no le importó, porque al final había llegado en el momento preciso. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara y se colocara a su lado en la mesa. Tetsuya con su habitual discreción aceptó, colocándose junto al castaño, quien sonrió feliz. Volvió a pensar en otro deseo, pues el que había estado a punto de sostener en su mente se había cumplido antes de pedirlo. Al instante siguiente las llamas estaban extintas y los aplausos resonaron por toda la casa.

Apartados en un rincón del jardín, con el plato de pastel vacío, el pequeño Kuroko habló tendiéndole una caja azul con listones rojos y amarillos.

— Lamento la tardanza, Ogiwara-kun— dijo educado— Pero no sabía qué darte. Espero te guste.

Shigehiro comprendió entonces la actitud de su amigo esa semana y el porqué de que no llegara antes. Se sintió enternecido y agradecido. Abrió la caja emocionado encontrando en su interior la figura de dos pequeños osos jugando al baloncesto. Se rió cuando se dio cuenta que los tenis que traían eran muy parecidos a los que él y Kuroko usaban. Se volvió a reír, con más estridencia y se abalanzó sobre el peliceleste para abrazarle y despeinarle como siempre hacía.

* * *

Shigehiro permanecía de pie frente a su repisa, contemplando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la figurilla de osos que descansaba sobre ella, junto a una fotografía de dos niños sonriendo. Habían pasado seis años desde entonces y no dejaba de ser su regalo favorito. Y tal vez no se lo había dicho a Kuroko, pero había sido el mejor obsequio que había recibido.

Bajó cuando su madre le gritó que era hora. Entusiasmado descendió las escaleras de dos en dos, entrando a tropel a la sala de estar. Varias voces conocidas le recibieron con felicitaciones, pero sólo un rostro sonriente bastó para terminar de sentirse feliz.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Ogiwara-kun.

Shigehiro, a sus diecisiete años, acababa de recibir otro magnífico regalo. Pues había pensado que el deseo que pidió a aquellas velas azules quizás jamás se cumpliría. Pero allí estaba.

 _Deseo que nuestros caminos siempre se vuelvan a encontrar._

Sin duda ese año pediría que nunca se volvieran a separar.

* * *

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shige!_**

 _(Aunque haya sido hace diez días)_

* * *

 ** _R.H:_** _No puedo perdonarme por la demora, pero al fin fluyó todo para que me animara a escribir. Es cortito, pero espero que haya quedado decente :'D ¡Muchas gracias por leer!~ Espero les haya gustado._

 _Mil besos~_


End file.
